My Perfect Day
by Sibuna97
Summary: It's prom time again! Who is going and who isn't? Why is Amber and Patricia sneaking around? Who is the mysterious person? Where's Eddie? Will Fabian have a good time at prom? Read to find out!


**So guys, this is my first story in a long time, so I apologize if there are any mistakes at all. I saw that there are barely any Fabina fanfics posted since Nina isn't on the show anymore. So I wrote one about part of the season finale at the prom! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

*Fabian's POV.*

_*Fabian's Dream*_

_I was in the woods by Anubis House. I suddenly heard music coming from a direction. I decided to follow it. It leads me to a meadow in the middle of the woods. I recognized the music instantly, 'My Perfect Day'. I look around and I see a person standing in the middle of the meadow… I got a closer look and I instantly recognized who it was._

"_NINA!" I Yelled as I ran to her and picked her up and spun her around._

"_Fabian. I've missed you so much." Nina said._

"_I've missed you too."_

"_Fabes. Just be patient." She said._

"_What do you mean?" I said as she started to walk away. "Nina! What are you talking about? NINA!"_

_*End of Fabian's Dream*_

I woke up to my alarm annoyingly ringing. Today was prom, the day I was dreading. I really didn't want to go at all, but Amber is forcing me, she said that there will be a surprise for me.

I went to breakfast and saw Patricia and Amber there and grabbed them and took them into the kitchen.

"Fabian? What's wrong? You look like you didn't sleep very well last night!" Amber said as Patricia nodded in agreement.

"I had a dream last night… Nina was in it." I said. Patricia and Amber looked at each other before looking back at me and nodding telling me to go on. "I was in the woods and I found her in a meadow and she told me that she missed me and to patient."

"Wow, uhm Amber we have to go! We have to go to our appointments and meet up with you-know-who." Patricia said.

"You- know-wh- Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeah! Sorry Fabian gotta go!" Amber said as her and Patricia left.

"Weird..." I said.

* * *

*With Amber and Patricia at the train station*

Amber and Patricia are waiting at the train station for the train to come. It finally came and they saw a figure get off and Amber ran towards the person and pulled her.

"Come on! We have to get you ready!" Amber said to her as Patricia grabbed the person's bags and they ran to the taxi.

The person sighed then laughed a little "Okay" they said.

* * *

*A couple hours later at the house*

"Lovelies! Come on down! The prom is about to start!" Trudy yelled.

All the guys except for Eddie and all the girls, but KT Came down:

Amber was wearing a sparkly pink dress that went down to above her knees.

Patricia was wearing a black dress that went down to her thighs.

Mara was wearing a red dress that also went down to her thighs.

Joy was wearing a black dress that went down to above her knees.

"Where are Eddie and KT?" Asked Trudy.

"KT is off in town doing some shopping, she didn't feel like coming and Eddie left this morning to go visit his mom in America. He has to take care of something back there." said Patricia.

"Oh what about..." Trudy started to say, but then got cut off by Amber.

"TUDY, you know about that one." Amber said giving her a look.

It took Trudy a minute before she remembered. "OH. Yes, yes!"

Fabian looked around at all the couples and started to feel upset that he was all alone.

"Fabian what's wrong?" Asked Joy.

"Nothing… Just missing Nina I guess…"

Amber and Patricia just gave each other a look while smirking.

"Fabian, just forget about Nina, just for tonight! Have the time of your life. It will absolutely be your perfect day, trust me!" said Patricia.

"Whatever you say Patricia…" Fabian muttered.

"Okay dearies, you best be going!" Trudy said as we left.

Everyone started walking over to the school all talking about how excited they were about prom. Meanwhile as Fabian was walking his phone went off and it was Nina's ringtone. He immediately picked it up.

*Phone Conversation*

Fabian: "Nina! Hey!"

Nina: "Hi Fabian! How are you?"

Fabian: "Good, missing you. How about yourself?"

Nina: "The same. I wish I could come back for prom tonight."

Fabian: "I wish you did too. Amber and Patricia are making me go. So I had a dream last night."

Nina: "Oh really? What was it about?"

Fabian: "We were in a meadow, and you said "just be patient." I wonder what it means…"

Nina: "Huh… I don't know…"

Fabian: "Oh well… So How's America?"

Nina: "It's good I guess…"

Fabian: "Oh… Hey, I got to go. I just arrived at school. I'll talk to you later."

Nina: "Okay, talk to you then. Bye."

Fabian: "Bye Lov-"he started to say, but got cut off.

*End of Conversation*

"So how's Nina?" Amber asked.

"She's good I guess."

"Uh, Amber we have to-"Patricia said hoping she would catch on.

"Oh yeah! We will meet you guys later!" Amber said as she ran away with Patricia.

The rest of the Anubis house went inside to the prom.

* * *

*With Patricia and Amber*

"Are you ready for this?" asked Amber.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Said the mysterious person.

"You'll be fine. We'll get the DJ to play the song and that'll be your cue." Said Patricia as the person nodded.

"Let's do this" said Amber as all three of them left.

*At Prom*

Fabian was standing around at prom, missing Nina terribly. Then the DJ puts on 'My Perfect Day' and Fabian just broke down and started crying. He had flashbacks of all the good times with Nina.

_*Flashbacks*_

_Nina: Fabian, you're a genius! I love you!_

* * *

_Fabian: I will not give up. Not on Sarah, on the quest and certainly not on you._

* * *

_Fabian: What are you smiling at?_

_Nina: That little frown you always get when you concentrate_

* * *

_Fabian: Nina, you look.._

_Nina: Ridiculous. I know._

_Fabian: No, I was going to say beautiful...So do you want to tell me what happened?_

_Nina: Did you just call me beautiful?_

_Fabian: Yeah...So why did you go back down to the cellar?_

_Nina: All that can all wait. This can't._

* * *

_Nina: Wow, its super useful dating a word nerd._

* * *

_Fabian: I miss it you know. Us. Being Fabina. Maybe we should give it another go.._

* * *

_Fabian: I've been thinking. We got it all wrong. Breaking up and… stuff. You know you're the one, right?_

_Nina: The Chosen One._

_Fabian: Well, my Chosen One._

* * *

*End of Flashback*

Fabian starts to cry again… He needs to get Nina back. Fabian started to leave, when he heard a voice. A voice he knew very well.

"Leaving before we can dance? I feel offended Fabian." said Nina.

"Nina? You're really here? It's not a dream?" he said as they started to dance.

"Nope, not a dream. I'm here." said Nina.

"Wait how long are you here for? I know Eddie is in America and…"

"I'm here for a couple of days and then I'm going back, but I have-"She started, but got cut off.

"A couple days, but-"

"You didn't let me finish, I'm here for a couple days, then I'm going back." As she said that Fabian looked like a lost puppy. She started to continue. "Then I'm coming back. My Gran is fine; I get to come back to Anubis."

Fabian and Nina both got a huge smile on their faces, and then realization hit Fabian.

"Wait! What about Eddie?! The Osirion-"

"He's going back to America for good. As much as he loves England, he misses America"

Fabian started to smile again then he picked Nina up and spun her around.

"I guess dream you was telling me to be patient for today." Fabian said.

"I guess so, so Fabian I have a question to ask you." Nina said while smiling.

"Yes?"

"Can I be your chosen one again?" Nina asked while smiling and being hopeful.

"You always have and always will be my chosen one." Fabian said smiling.

Fabian leaned down and kissed Nina. The whole house was watching them and they all came running in and cluttering around the reunited couple.

Fabian looked at Patricia and said "I guess you were right."

"About what?" asked Patricia.

"That today was going to be my perfect day."

* * *

**Did you see what I did there? That it was going to be his perfect day? ;) Sorry! I know I referenced the song a lot, but it's their song! I kinda had to! I hope you guys enjoyed the story and please review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
